Suggestions
= Misc. Suggestions by Zed = PC / Web based control Need a client program to control all my planets, transfer crystals between my planets; attack neighboring enemy planets. Only own / neighboring / recently visited (by the mobile) cells should be visible for a user. (Right now I have no idea where my cells are, or how I can access them) Mobile should be used for: discovering cells. Attacking neutral cells. Attacking enemy cells. However, attacking inner cells (cells not on boundaries) should have high penalty, to make it pointless, or more like a kami-kaze attack. Cells Cells should only be able to hold as many crystals as many fortifications they have. A cell with zero fortifications should drop to zero crystals, if left alone This would mean that it is not possible to keep a captured cell for free (as now), unless a fortification is built on freshly captured cells. This would prevent the current aimless mass-capturing of neutral planets. This would also limit the use of droning mass number of crystals on one or more cells. The number of fortifications a player can build should not depend on his/her capability; rather it should depend on his/her economy. Or, for example on the number of cells. Cells having zero crystals on should turn into neutral cells, and start producing crystals. Cells should have a "maximum number of buildings property" drawn at random at first discovery. This would increase incentives of capturing enemy cells. Fight The results of a fight should not be deterministic. The presence of the user (mobile) could gain advantage during the fight for his/her side. When capturing a planet, some buildings could be preserved. Fight should be disabled between weak and strong players (from both sides) thus allowing new players to catch up. Duration Fighting and building construction should take some time, and not be completed instantaneously. =Level Cap, skills above 10 cost more = There should be a level cap. With the level cap all skills max should be around 12. Increasing a skill should be more expensive on higher levels. Fort level increase should be similar. Level cap should be possible to reach within ~1 month. Example for level cap and skill cost. Items should be much lighter (+1), only a few items should be possible to equip, not two of the same type. For exploration XP shall be gained, not AP. =Black holes= Black holes are the central part of a galaxy. There is black hole per ~100 cells, and it can be reached from all cells in a big area. On black holes you can only place crystal cannot remove. It cannot produce crystals. You can use crystals on the hole to gain some advantage. E.g. for 1000 crystal, teleport to any planet once. Crystal amount on a black hole decreases exponentially. The exponential decrease is only reset when an other player captures it. Same player cannot capture again for a few days. =Zed's suggestions= Amilyen problemakat szerintem megold a mostani rendszerhez kepest: - Nincs korlatlan terjeszkedes, mert nem tudsz olyan gyorsan varosokat epiteni, mint ahogy a mostani rendszerben bolygokat elfoglalni (igy masok is szivesebben kapcsolodnak be, mert nem lesznek ilyen lefedett sarga teruletek, mint most) - Valamint korlatozza a fejlodesed a gazdasag is. Adott szint utan kenytelen vagy a sajat kozpontodat is fejleszteni, mielott ujabb helyekre terjeszkednel. - Nincs olyan, mint most, hogy korlatlan szamu harcost tudsz osszehordani adott helyekre - Kisebb helyre koncentralod az eroidet, mert ha mar ertekes epuleteid vannak, azokat jobban meg is kell vedened. - Van osztonzo ero mas bolygorendszerenek megtamadasara (az, hogy oda tobb epulet epitheto, mint a tiedre) ALAPELVEK ---- - Te vagy a birodalmad ura. Egy anyahajon utazol, ami elpusztithatatlan (igy te is). - A jatekban mindent penzen vehetsz meg. A penzed nem bolygohoz kotott, hanem globalis, vagyis akarhol is termelodik, barmelyik bolygon hozzafersz az osszes penzedhez. - A vilagegyetemet naprendszerek alkotjak. Minden naprendszerben p darab bolygo van. Minden egyes bolygora maximum b darab epulet epitheto. Igy az adott naprendszerbe osszesen a p darab bolygo b ertekeinek osszegenek megfelelo epulet epitheto. (p es b-k erteke akkor hatarozodik meg random modon, mikor valaki eloszor belep a rendszerbe) (gyakorlatilag egysegben kezeljuk a naprendszert, igy a szitu ugyanaz, mint most, csak mas a terminologia. ugyanakkor lenyeges, hogy pl. ha egy 3 egyseg meretu epuleted van, akkor azt nem epitheted olyan rendszerbe, ahol 6 db 1-1 helyu bolygo van. de lehet, hogy ez mar tulbonyolitja a dolgot, es igy elfelejthetjuk) (ugy kepzelem, hogy egy rendszerbe kb 5-10 egysegnyi epitesi lehetoseg jusson, extrem esetben mondjuk 20 -- ez osztonozne az embereket arra, hogy a nagyobb teruletu rendszereket el akarjak foglalni a masiktol) - Fuggetlen bolygokon elhetnek bennszulottek, idealisan 5-50 kozotti szamban. - Egy bolygo mindaddig a tied, mig legalabb egy harcosod van rajta. Amennyiben egy bolygon nincs harcos, az automatikusan fuggetlenne valik. Ilyenkor 10 perc utan megindul a benszulottek novekedese. - A jatekban harcosokat kepezhetsz ki. Az o feladatuk a bolygok vedelme, ill. mas bolygoinak elfoglalasa. - A jatek kezdetekor kivalaszthatsz egy kezdo bolygot, amin 3 darab varost kapsz, ill. alapbol feltoltodik a hely a varosoknak megfelelo harcossal ill. te is a megfelelo penzzel (amennyiben kisebb rendszert valaszt a luke user, at kell irni, hogy legalabb ez a 3 epulet ferjen ra) - Lehetoseged van a jatek hatarozott ideju felfuggesztesere: megadott idopontig a bolygoid serthetetlenek, de te sem nyulhatsz hozzajuk. A penzed es harcosaid idokozben beallhatnak az ideallis allapotra. GAZDASAG ---- - A penzt a birodalmad varosai termelik meg. Azt, hogy mennyi penzed lehet osszesen a gazdasagi szinted hatarozza meg: az osszes epuleted gazdasagi pontjanak (EP) osszege * 100. - Amennyiben tobb penzed van, mint amennyit a gazdasagod elbir, akkor 10 penz / perc sebesseggel fogy a penzed, mig be nem all az ertekre. - Amennyiben kevesebb penzed van, akkor novekedni fog. A novekedes merteket az epuletek gazdasagi pontjai (EP) es fenntartasi pontjai (MP) hatarozza meg: a novekedes = osszEP-osszMP / 10 perc Igy ha sok az epuletekre forditando koltseged, a penzed el fog fogyni. - Ha 0 penzed van es osszMP > osszEP, akkor valamelyik epuleted (amelyiknek az MP-je nem 0) lerombolodik; random bolygon, random epulet, amig osszEP=osszMP nem lesz. SZALLITAS ---- - Egysegeket es egyeb embereket az anyahajodon, vagy berelt hajokon szallithatsz. - Az anyahajod raktere kezdetben 100 egyseg. A rakter terulete megnovelheto, de ezert allando fenntartasi dijat (MP) kell fizetni kell: 50 uj egyseg: 1MP - Egy berelt hajo raktere 100 egyseg. - Egy harcos 1 egyseg rakteret foglal el, mig a kemek es szabotorok 5-ot. HARCOSOK ---- - A harcosok bolygokon ill. urhajokon tartozkodhatnak. Bolygok eseteben szukseges, hogy a bolygok el tudjak tartani az adott szamu harcost, ellenkezo esetben a harcosok elpusztulnak, 1 harcos / 10 perc mertekben. Egy bolygorendszer annyi harcost tud eltartani, amennyit az osszes ott levo epulet AP-ja x 100. (Ennel izgalmasabb lenne az, ha a meghalando harcosoknak egy ora lenne a felezesi ideje. vagyis ha a bolygo 300 harost tud eltartani, te pedig 500-at raksz oda, akkor 1 ora mulva 400, 2 ora mulva 350, 3 ora mulva 325, stb... harcos marad a bolygon, mig 300-ra nem fogynak) - Lehetoseged van harcosok vasarlasara is azon a bolygon, amelyiken vagy. Ennek az ara 5 penz / 1 harcos. Termeszetesen ezek a harcosok is meghalnak, ha nincs eleg AP. (igy hirtelen megtudod vedeni magad, de utana joideig nem tudsz epitkezni) - Szinten lehetoseged van harcosokat venni tavoli bolygoidon is, amennyiben a bolygokon van dokk. Ennek az ara 10 penz / 1 harcos. (igy jo penzen este otthonrol is bevedheted az ETH-beli bolygod sztahanovista tamadas eseten) HARC ---- - Tamadni ugy tudsz, hogy az anyahajoddal megkozelited az ellenfel bolygoit, es a nalad levo harcosokkal megtamadod a bolygokat vedo harcosokat. Tamadas elott meghatarozhatod azt, hogy mikor szeretnel kiszallni a csatabol (akkor amikor az embereid p %-a meghalt, p 100 es 50 kozt mozoghat) - Minden egyes harcosnak van tamado- (AP) es vedoerteke (DP). Bolygot vedo harcos eseten AP=1, DP=2, mig tamado harcos eseten AP=2, DP=1. - A csata automatikusan zajlik, a kovetkezo menetben: 0, a kor elejen a tamado es vedo embereket osszeparositjuk. Ha valakinek tobb embere van, akkor a tobbletet az elozo parokhoz adjuk. Ilyenkor a tobb fos csapatok AP es DP erteke osszeadodik. (pl. ha 250 ember tamad 200-at, akkor lesz 150 1-1 elleni csata es 50 2-1 elleni csata lesz, ill. ha 2 ember ved egy ellen, akkor vedonel: AP=2, DP=4) 1, tamado tamad: sorsol egy random szamot 1 es (vedoDP+tamadoAP) kozott. Ha ez a szam nagyobb, mint vedoDP, akkor a vedok kozul valamennyi meghal. Amennyivel nagyobb, annyi vedo hal meg. (pl: 2 ember ved 1 ellen. vedok AP=2,DP=4, tamado: AP=2, DP=1. Tamado 1 es 6 kozott dob. Ha 0-4 koze esik, nem hal meg senki, ha 5, akkor egy vedo meghal, ha 6 akkor ket vedo meghal) pl2: 5 ember ved 1 ellen. vedok AP=5,DP=10, tamado:AP=2,DP=1. Tamado 1 es 12 kozott dob. Ha 0-10 koze esik, nem hal meg senki, ha 11, akkor egy vedo meghal, ha 12 akkor ket vedo meghal) (kovetkezmeny, hogy egy tamado egy korben egyszerre max AP-nyi vedot olhet meg) 2, ha a vedo csapatbol vannak tulelok, ellentamadnak, az elozo szabalyoknak megfeleloen ellentamadnak 3, ha tamado harcosainak szama a csata elejen megadott ala sullyed, elmenekul, ellenkezo esetben uj kor kezdodik 4, ha a tamado sikeresen elfoglalta a bolygot, akkor minden epuletet valamilyen random esellyel tarthat meg. (elkepzelheto pl az, hogy megnezzuk hany korig tartott a harc, es ahany kor, annyi epulet pusztult el... a maradekot megtarthatja) EPITKEZES ---- - Epitkezni ugy tudsz, hogy leszallsz az adott rendszerbe. Amennyiben van eleg penzed es van eleg hely, az epulet azonnal megepul. - Tavoli bolygokra is tudsz epitkezni, amennyiben a bolygon van dokk. Ebben az esetben az epuletek dupla annyiba kerulnek, mint eredetileg. EPULETEK TULAJDONSAGAI ---- - ar (Cost): menntibe kerul megepiteni - fenntartasi koltseg (MP): mennyi allando penzt kell beleolnod a fenntartasahoz - helyfoglalas (Sp): mekkora ures hely kell a megepitesehez - gazdasagi pont (EP): 1 gazdasagi pont azt jelenti, hogy az idealis egyenleged 100 penzzel no, a penztermelesed pedig 1 penz / 10 perccel. - harci pont (AP): 1 harci ponttal a bolygon 100-zal tobb harcos helyezheto el, ill. 1 harcos / 10 perccel no a harcosok kikepzesi sebessege - vedo pont (DP): a bolygon levo harcosok AP-je es DP-je 1-gyel no - ezen kivul az egyes epuletek bizonyos lehetosegeket nyithatnak meg elotted (ld. az epuleteknel) EPULETEK ---- - Varos: A legalapvetobb epulet. Alapveto gazdasagi es vedelmi feladatokat lat el. Cost: 200, MP: 0, Sp: 1, EP: 1, AP: 1, DP: 0 - Barakk: Harcosokra specializalodott epulet. Cost: 300, MP: 1, Sp: 2, EP: 0, AP: 3, DP: 0 - Kereskedelmi kozpont: Gazdasagra specializalodott epulet Cost: 300, MP: 0, Sp: 2, EP: 3, AP: 0, DP: 0 (igy kezdetben megeri varost epitened, azonban kesobb megeri lerombolni es a helyere barakk + ker.kozp.-okat felhuzni) - Kocsma: Itt berelhetsz fel szallitokat, tolvajokat es szabotoroket Cost: 200, MP: 0, Sp: 1, EP: 0, AP: 0, DP: 0 specialis: Itt berelhetsz fel szallitokat (amennyiben van dokk is), tolvajokat es szabotoroket - Vedopajzs: segiti a bolygo vedelmet. Cost: 400, MP: 1, Sp: 3, EP: 0, AP: 0, DP: 1 specialis: noveli annak az eselyet, hogy elfogod a tolvajokat ill. szabotoroket 20%-szazalekkal - Dokk: Cost: 200, MP: 0, Sp: 3, EP: 1, AP: 0, DP: 0 specialis: lehetove teszi azt, hogy szallitok erkezzenek a bolygora, ill. azt, hogy tavolrol is epitkezz a bolygon. kocsmaval egyutt lehetove teszi, hogy szallitokat berelj fel. EGYEB SZEREPLOK ---- - Szallito: kocsmaban berelheto fel (ha dokk is van) egyszeri szallitasra ket tetszoleges bolygo kozott. Az ara 300 penz. A szallitas ideje 30 perc amennyiben a felberles helyszinerol indul. Amennyiben ket masik bolygo kozott tortenik a szallitas, plusz 30 percig tart odaernie a kiindulasi helyre. Ha odaerkezeskor nincs ott az aru, akkor is levonodik a penzed Feltetel, hogy a kiindulas es cel helyen is legyen dokk. - Szabotor: kocsmaban berelheto fel. Az anyahajodon kell szallitanod (helyfoglalas: 5). Az ara 500 penz. Az ellenseg rendszereben kuldheted az ellenseg bolygojara. Ott egy adott epuletet megjelolhetsz, amit (100-bolygo AP+DP-je)%-os valoszinuseggel felrobbant. Amennyiben varost vagy barakkot celoztal meg, es az sikeresen elpusztult, akkor amennyi harcost az epulet el tud tartani, azok fele is azonnal elpusztul. De legalabb egy harcos marad a bolygon. - Tolvaj: kocsmaban berelheto fel. Az anyahajodon kell szallitanod (helyfoglalas: 5). Az ara 500 penz.Az ellenseg rendszereben kuldheted az ellenseg bolygojara. Ott siker eseten (100-bolygo AP+DP-je)%-os valoszinuseggel ellop annyi penzt az ellensegtol, amennyi a bolygo ossz EP-je * 100. * Ha van vedopajzsod, akkor 20% eselyed van arra, hogy elfogd es te hasznald. Ilyenkor ok automatikusan az ellenfel egy random bolygojat tamadjak meg. Ujra elfogasra mar nincs lehetoseg.